les Princes d'Eryn Lasgalen
by SuperVovo
Summary: FIC FINIE L'amour n'est que souffrance, Legolas va l'apprendre pour ne jamais l'oublier...REPONSE O REVIEWS
1. Chapter 1 et 2

  
  
Par Orianne Feuille-Verte  
  
Les perso sont de Tolkien et de moi, c ma 1ere fic, soyez indulgents....  
  
La fic « 2elfes en balade » que g co-écrite, est ma 2éme fics (un ptt coup de pub -)  
  
Je vous préviens tout de suite je ne suis pas une spécialiste des Terres du Milieu, donc il est possible qu'il y ait des erreurs et des fautes d'orthographe...  
  
(Merci à Eowulia pour avoir corrigé mes fautes Note de Eowulia : la prochaine fois je m'abstiendrai !)  
  
Les Princes d' Eryn Lasgalen  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Comme tous les matins depuis plus de deux années humaines, Telphin se réveilla dans son lit de soie, un sourire aux lèvres il posa un regard plein de tendresse sur la délicate silhouette qui dormait à ses cotés. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa longue chevelure d'ébène.  
  
-Elvothien, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Elle émit un léger gémissement et ouvrit ses yeux ensommeillés :  
  
-Mae govanen*, mon ange.  
  
* notes :« bonjours » en quenya (langue elfique)  
  
Après leur réveil tardif, les deux époux allèrent rendre visite à Thranduil, roi de Eryn Lasgalen, ou la Forêt Noire comme l'appelaient les autres peuples. Le souverain elfe était dans ses appartements et sa femme se tenait à ses cotés :  
  
-Mae govanen*, fils, salua le roi. Elvothien ! Tu es toujours aussi rayonnante.  
  
-Merci Majesté, rougit la jeune elfe.  
  
-Ton père n'a jamais pu s'empêcher de flatter une jolie femme, Telphin, ajouta la reine. Telphin ?  
  
Le jeune prince semblait distrait, il regardait autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un.  
  
-Oui, mère ? répondit-il  
  
-Tu semble préoccupé, s'inquiéta la souveraine. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
  
-Non, tout va bien, dit-il d'un air absent.  
  
La conversation dura encore quelques minutes, et les jeunes amoureux prirent congés de leurs hôtes mais arrivés à la grande porte du palais, ils firent une rencontre imprévue :  
  
-Legolas ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir, s'exclama Elvothien affichant un sourire sincère.  
  
Le nouveau venu rendit son sourire à sa belle-sœur et prit sa main pour y déposer un baiser :  
  
Mae govanen* princesse, puis se tournant froidement vers Telphin, Salut mon frère.  
  
Salut Legolas, répliqua-t-il sèchement.  
  
Elvothien sentait bien que depuis quelques années, les jumeaux s'évitaient et quand par hasard ils se rencontraient, ils échangeaient un salut poli et tournaient les talons. Elle était très peinée de voir ses deux amis d'enfance, qui autrefois étaient si proches, se conduire ainsi. D'autant qu'elle ignorait la cause de la tension presque palpable qui régnait entre les deux elfes. Si elle avait su qu'elle en était responsable....  
  
Tataaaaa...suspens...non po suspen ?  
  
Bon vu ke le 1er chapitre é très court, et ke j'ai deja ecrit la suite, j'l'a met ossi...(sui zentille, non ?)  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Elvothien était la fille de Elthaan Ningloron, l'armurier personnel de Thranduil et de ses jeunes fils elle logeait dans le palais royal de Eryn Lasgalen. Etant du même âge que les deux princes, elle avait grandi à leurs cotés et un puissant lien d'amitié les unissait.  
  
Arrivé à l'adolescence, Legolas commença à user de son charme et de son habilité à l'arc pour épater les jeunes elfes de la cour qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour lui. Combien d'entre elles avaient succombé à ses beaux yeux bleu-rivière ? Personne n'aurait su le dire. Thranduil se demandait pourquoi Telphin ne connaissait pas le même succès, il était pourtant le portrait craché de son aîné, si ce n'est que ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond. Lui aussi était extrêmement doué, aussi bien au combat, que dans les autres domaines. Le roi avait conclu que son deuxième fils, ne devait pas avoir ce genre de besoin pour le moment, et qu'il préférait laisser ce genre de plaisir à son aîné. Comme il se trompait ! Telphin était comme tous les adolescents de son âge, il voulait plaire, et bien qu'il ne l'admettait pas, il jalousait la popularité de son frère. Fort heureusement, cette jalousie n'avait en rien affecté les liens si particuliers qui unissaient les jumeaux, et puis Telphin était jeune, il avait toute l'éternité pour attendre l'amour... Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, quelques dizaines d'années tout au plus, il lui fallut bien ça pour s'apercevoir que la petite Elvothien, sa meilleure amie, était devenue un superbe jeune femme. Ils avaient tout partagé et se connaissaient par cœur. La jeune elfe, curieusement, n'avait jamais vu en Legolas autre chose qu'un ami. Mais ses sentiments pour Telphin s'étaient vite amplifiés.  
  
Après quelques années de flirts et de sorties romantiques, les deux aimés étaient toujours aussi proches et passionnés. Le jour du quatre- vingt-dixième anniversaire des jumeaux date très importante pour la nation elfique, car c'était le jour où l' « elfe-enfant » devenait adulte pendant que la fête battait son plein, Telphin demanda à s'entretenir avec son père tout deux parlèrent longuement à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.  
  
Quand ils revinrent auprès des invités, le prince semblait radieux et le souverain apaisé. Legolas se demandait ce qui provoquait tant d'émoi, il eut beau interroger son frère, celui-ci resta muet, il se contentait de sourire bêtement à chaque fois que son jumeau lui posait une question. Legolas savait son frère têtu comme un nain, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Elvothien qui venait de les rejoindre.  
  
-Demande à Telphin, il sera peut-être plus loquace avec toi, proposa Legolas, sarcastique.  
  
Le jeune prince, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, saisit la nouvelle venue par la taille et l'attira contre lui. Il lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille...un sourire et des larmes non contenues apparurent sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui s'abandonna dans les bras de son amant. Plus exaspéré que curieux, Legolas les laissa à leurs secrets et se joignit au reste des invités.  
  
Une heure plus tard, le festin commença et chacun s'assit à la table royale pour dîner. Quand tous furent installés, Thranduil réclama l'attention des convives afin de faire une annonce :  
  
« Comme vous le savez, nous sommes réunis ici pour le quatre-vingt-dixième anniversaire de mes deux chers fils. Mais je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui remplit mon cœur de joie, et je ne puis la garder secrète plus longtemps : Moi, Thranduil, Roi de Eryn Lasgalen, je lie solennellement, maintenant et pour toujours, Elvothien, fille d'Elthaan Ningloron et mon fils, le Prince Telphin. »  
  
De nombreux chuchotements accueillirent la nouvelle. Un courtisan leva sa coupe d'hydromel et s'exclama :  
  
« Buvons au Prince et à la future Princesse ! » et tous félicitèrent les jeunes fiancés.  
  
A la fin du repas, les proches du couple princier se rassemblèrent autour des deux elfes pour les noyer de questions. Telphin, au milieu de tous ses amis, nageait en plein rêve, tout semblait si parfait...mais, il manquait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. En effet, il n'avait pas vu son frère depuis des heures....  
  
Oui, c un peu lent au début, mais dans le chapitre 3, y'aura beaucoup d'action, promis.  
  
Donc, sivouplé, rewiew, pitiéééé !!!!!!  
  
(si y'a d rewiews, la suite très très très bientôt) 


	2. Chapitre 3

merciiiiii Sorrynowm (mon premier lecteur ff.net,snif) j'espere ke je ne t'oré pa trop fé attendre (oui,je me sui aperçu ke j'l'avais mise en anglais, j'sui trop doué moi, mé je débute ^_^)  
  
Ealeen mon amie que j'ai, je sui toujours ravie quand tu apprécie mes fics (ou mes moitié de fic ;-)  
  
CHAPITRE 3  
  
Le lendemain, les deux Princes partirent en forêt afin de perfectionner leurs techniques de combat. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils se battaient côte à côte en une parfaite osmose. Les jumeaux étaient complémentaires : Legolas, fin archer, ne laissait jamais une cible l'approcher (excepté quand son carquois était vide, dans ce cas précis, il utilisait ses dagues) ; Telphin, lui, préférait le corps à corps, l'épée était son arme de prédilection.  
  
Depuis plusieurs années, les orcs avaient envahi Eryn Lasgalen, de nombreux elfes avaient péri sous leurs coups, et de nombreux continueraient à périr. La Reine se faisait un sang d'encre, à chaque fois que ses fils partaient « chasser de l'orc* » comme ils se plaisaient à dire. *notes : oui je sais, ce n'est pas de moi, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, et puis je trouvais que ça allait bien dans le contexte.  
  
« Prenez au moins une escorte ! » leur répétait-elle inlassablement. Mais que voulez-vous, les jeunes sont fougueux et irresponsables. Le souverain, quant à lui, avait confiance en l'instinct de survie de sa progéniture ; et puis ses fils n'étaient plus des enfants, ils devaient apprendre, à leurs dépends, la prudence et la sagesse.  
  
Cela faisait deux heures que les jumeaux avaient quitté la cité et s'enfonçaient dans le sombre bois. Ils n'avaient pas encore rencontré âme qui vive, et l'impatience de Telphin commençait à se faire sentir. Legolas décida de faire une halte. Son frère s'assit dans l'herbe et entreprit d'aiguiser sa lame, pendant qu'il escaladait un arbre centenaire afin d'avoir une meilleure vision des alentours. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'archer banda son arc et décocha une première flèche, qui piqua vers le sol à une trentaine de mètres de son arbre. Un cri de douleur et un bruit sourd alertèrent Telphin, qui se saisit de son arme et s'approcha prudemment. Legolas avait déjà tiré deux autres flèches, quand des grognements bestiaux et des cliquetis métalliques informèrent Telphin qu'ils avaient à faire à des peaux vertes, sûrement des orcs. Il chargea la première créature, qui trop surprise pour se défendre, s'étala lamentablement sur le sol en se tenant la poitrine. La seconde lui porta un coup de gourdin, qu'il esquiva aisément. L'elfe fit tournoyer son épée et l'abattit sur le crâne de son adversaire qui, déséquilibré, tomba à genou. Telphin lui trancha la tête d'un coup vif et précis. Il pivota pour faire face à un troisième orc, mais il ne vit que cinq cadavres transpercés de flèches elfiques.  
  
-T'aurais pu m'en laisser quelques uns ! se plaignit Telphin.  
  
-Fallait être plus rapide, p'tit frère, répondit Legolas.  
  
-Plus rapide ! Tu m'as même pas prévenu qu'il y avaient des orcs dans l'coin.et puis d'abord je n'suis pas ton « petit » frère.  
  
-Si, de quelques minutes, répliqua Legolas en sautant à terre.  
  
-Il faut toujours que tu..Telphin fut interrompu par des bruits étouffés,.T'as entendu ?  
  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les jumeaux avaient dégainé et s'étaient mis dos à dos. Une douzaine de yrch* jaillirent des arbres et encerclèrent les deux frères, trois d'entre eux s'écroulèrent avant d'arriver au corps à corps, fauchés par les flèches de Legolas. *notes : « orc » en quenya  
  
Telphin protégeait son frère afin qu'aucun orc ne puisse l'atteindre pendant qu'il tirait flèche sur flèche. Il fut vite dépassé et son jumeau dut lâcher son arc pour utiliser ses dagues. L'épée de Telphin tranchait tout ce qui passait à sa portée et quand elle eut tué son quatrième yrch*, l'elfe, couvert de leur sang noir, dut essuyer le liquide visqueux qui coulait dans ses yeux. Cette seconde d'inattention faillit lui être fatale, une des viles créatures l'attaqua sournoisement par derrière et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La blessure aurait été mortelle si la peau verte n'avait été stoppée, par une dague figée dans sa gorge. Legolas n'avait plus qu'une lame pour se défendre, mais heureusement, il ne restait plus que trois orc vivants. Les deux frères en vinrent facilement à bout.  
  
-Ca va frangin ? demanda Legolas.  
  
-Oui, ça peut aller, merci. J'ai juste besoin d'un bon bain et je serai comme neuf.  
  
-N'empêche, on s'est bien battu, on a failli y passer, mais on s'est bien battu.  
  
-Ouais, j'trouve aussi.  
  
Telphin marqua une pause. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Telph ? s'inquiéta l'aîné.  
  
-Rien, c'est juste ; cet yrch* m'aurait tué si tu n'avais pas.  
  
-Tu crois que j'aurais laissé une de ces sales peaux vertes te toucher ?  
  
-Non mais. j'voulais juste te remercier.  
  
Legolas passa affectueusement son bras autour du cou de son frère.  
  
-Comment t'as fait ton truc avec tes dagues ? demanda le cadet.  
  
-Quel truc ?dit Legolas avec une fausse modestie.  
  
-Tu sais, l'effet que tu leurs donnes pour qu'elles fassent une courbe montante.  
  
-Ah ça c'est le résultat des heures que j'ai passées à.  
  
-A t'entraîner ? Mais évidemment ! Tu t'es entraîné durement pendant des années, ironisa Telphin.  
  
-C'est vrai ! s'exclama-t-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son frère.  
  
-Mais oui, mais oui.  
  
-T'es vraiment.  
  
Ils continuèrent cette charmante discussion tout en ramassant leurs armes et ils décidèrent de rentrer, ils avaient eu leurs comptes d'aventures pour la journée.  
  
Et voila, un peu plus d'action, (je pense pa kil yen aura bocoup d'otre.m'enfin) Attention bientôt chapitre 4, avec gros renversement de situation.(suspens..enfin j'espere^_^) Donc reviewssssssssss plllllllleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssssseeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh !! 


	3. chapitre 4

Merci,merci,merci ma Lia fréferé !!!!!!!! T explication été tres clair, c juste ke j'aV tt oublié ^_^'' Bon je T deja repondu + en detail, donc je V conclure : ***MOUAH***  
  
Iria, je sui contente ke tu m mon style (ouais, ya kelke chose ki t'a plu ds ma fic !!!!!! ^___^) Connaissant ton esprit critike.euh pardon, PERFECTIONNISTE, je m'attendai a d critike :  
  
« Bon soyons un peu critique:  
_point de vue style; bien  
_point de vue histoire; bof  
_point de vue personnages; bien (mais un peu tapette sur les bords) legolas:c'est toi qui me traite de tapette Iria:mais non legolas:alors qui ? Iria: tu sais bien l'elfe protagoniste dans "the lord of the ring" legolas:connais pas Iria:(chuchotant) en plus d'être une tafiole, il est inculte bon ben voilà c'était la parole d'un nain  
  
big kiss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Iria- chan »  
  
alors, preums, c normal ke l'histoire soi bof, tu n'a ocun sens du romantismeuh ! (enfin c tro niais pr ton esprit sadike,loll) et pui attend la suite, ca va se corsé.  
  
deuxio C NORMAL KE TU TROUVE KE CA FAIT TAPETTE, C D ELFEUH !!!!! et pui je te permet po de critiké Legolas, parskil é classe D'ABORD ! (et meme ke si il aV compri ke tu l'insulté, il t'orai POURRI LA GUEULE, BASTONNNNN !!!)  
  
et tercio. et ben yen a pa : MMDRRRR (grosse réference a une piece ke g joué, donc il doit y avoir 50 pers a tt cassé, ds le monde, ki peuvent comprendre, dsl)  
  
bon j'vous ai assez fé attendre, voila la suite : TATATADAAAAAAAAA !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 4  
  
A la tombée de la nuit, Elvothien sortit du palais et se dirigea vers la rivière. Tout était calme et paisible, seul le vent faisant danser les branches perturbait le silence des bois. Elle s'arrêta devant le meletya*, l'arbre le plus majestueux de la Forêt Noire.  
  
*notes :Mot elfique signifiant : puissant, grand  
  
Comme elle s'y attendait, un bel elfe était appuyé contre son épaisse écorce. Elle avait du trop tarder à s'apprêter, car le prince elfe s'était assoupi. Elle se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa tendrement ; sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il lui rendit un baiser fougueux, mais tendre. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle s'aperçu avec stupeur que l'elfe qui était devant elle, n'était pas Telphin :  
  
- Legolas ! s'exclama-t-elle, stupéfaite.  
  
- Elvothien, je ne.commença le jeune prince, un peu abasourdi.  
  
Oh Legolas ! je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle, confuse, je croyais, enfin tu dormais, et.  
  
Elvothien.  
  
Je n'ai pas vu tes yeux et je. je t'ai pris pour Telphin, je sais c'est stupide,.elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter tant sa gène était grande.  
  
Elvothien.  
  
Je n'aurais jamais du vous confondre, je suis désolée.  
  
Elvothien, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'es pas la première à faire cette erreur, je comprends.  
  
Tu comprends, très bien.  
  
Elle s'interrompit, mal à l'aise, puis poursuivit :  
  
Je vais rentrer, Telphin a du oublier notre rendez-vous, il doit être au palais.  
  
Pendant qu'il la regardait s'éloigner, Legolas vit une ombre furtive passer derrière un arbre.  
  
Qui va là ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.  
  
Il vit une silhouette sortir de l'obscurité, et eut un mouvement de recul.  
  
Telphin ! Tu étais là ! Tu sais Elvothien n'a pas voulu.  
  
Te fatigue pas, je suis arrivé en même temps qu'elle et j'ai bien vu comment tu l'as embrassée, dit le cadet d'un ton glacial.  
  
P'tit frère, tu sais bien que jamais je ferais une chose pareille. Se défendit l'elfe.  
  
Te fous pas de moi, tu peux mentir à tout le monde, mais pas à moi. J'te connais trop bien. Sois franc.  
  
Tu veux la vérité, il marqua une pause et pris une inspiration, j'aime Elvothien.  
  
Un instant le temps parut s'arrêter ; Telphin restait figé ; cette  
nouvelle, pareille à une gifle, le laissait interdit. Après une très  
longue minute, il reprit enfin ses esprits :  
  
Non ! Tout, mais pas ça ! il serra les points de frustration.  
  
Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais.  
  
Tu n'as pas le droit de m'faire ça, Legolas. Tu as toujours eu toutes les elfes que tu voulais ; Eryn Lasgalen est grande pourtant ! Mais c'est ma fiancée qu'il faut que tu choisisses !  
  
Je l'ai pas choisie, on ne commande pas son c?ur.  
  
Arrête avec tes beaux discours ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre ! s'écria-t-il, ivre de colère.  
  
Il n'avait qu'une envie, cogner ce traître, tabasser ce visage qui était  
aussi le sien. Puis, il parvint à se maîtriser, et, d'un ton anormalement  
calme, il fini par dire :  
  
Elvothien m'aime, oublie-la et ne lui avoue jamais tes sentiments, tu sais comme moi que ça n'arrangerait rien.  
  
Legolas, perdu dans ses tristes pensées, ne répondit rien.  
  
Elle ne saura rien, n'est pas ? insista Telphin.  
  
Comme il te plaira, 'mon frère', murmura Legolas, la gorge nouée par la douleur.  
  
Etrangement, ces deux mots n'avaient plus aucun sens pour lui ; il parti  
sans se retourner, laissant « son frère » seul. Seuls, l'un sans l'autre,  
les jumeaux ne l'avaient jamais été. Cette nuit-là, Telphin comprit,  
qu'ils devraient désormais vivre avec cette solitude..  
  
Voila, la suite é preske fini, donc reviews = suite casi immediate o moins ze vous fé po attendre, MWA (je ne vise personne....enfin preske personne) sinon, vu ke c bientôt la rentré, les prochains chapitres vont etre + espacé, dsldsldsl (c la fote d prof, c po mouwa ;_ ;) 


	4. chapitre 5THE END

RerererererermerccciiiMae govanen, ma SUPER WUWU ke j'aimeuh !!!! (si vous trouV ke g un pen name ridicule, c'est à elle ki fo s'en prendre ;-) Mé moi ze l'm ce surnom ^_^  
  
Sinon ispice de copisseuse, ce sont MES adjectifeuh ! et pui j'lé utilisé po du tt pr ça d'abord ! (mé c qd meme super gentil *MOUAH*)  
  
Anne Laure, je sui supra contente ke ma fic te plaise ^______^ C vrai ke mé chapitres sont un peu cours, mé j'm po les descriptions et les truc kom ca, donc j'essai d'allé a l'essentiel (sans baclé non plus, c dur tt ca, lolll) Bon ce chapitre ne fait po exception à la règle et en plus.C LE DERNIER !!!!!! C the END, the finish, the Last, el Termino (tt le monde descend? nan c po ca) Enfin voila c la fin d haricots, en gros LA FIN!!!!  
  
CHAPITRE 5  
  
Et depuis ce soir là, rien n'était plus comme avant. Elvothien n'avait pas osé demander aux jumeaux la cause de leur désaccord. Elle voyait de moins en moins son beau frère, car son fiancé trouvait toujours un prétexte pour éviter les réunions de famille et les sorties près du palais. Il rendait visite à ses parents, les jours où Legolas partait en forêt, et même à eux, il ne voulait rien confier.  
  
L'aîné souffrait de l'absence de son aimée, et ne l'acceptait pas. Il ne pardonnait pas à Telphin sa réaction, impulsive et démesurée.  
  
Un jour Thranduil convoqua ses fils pour un entretien. Il respectait leur choix de ne pas révéler la cause de leur dispute, mais il était profondément attristé. Il leur expliqua que l'un d'eux devait se rendre à Rivendell, pour représenter Eryn Lasgalen devant le Seigneur Elrond. Celui-ci organisait une grande réception pour fêter le retour de sa fille Arwen Undomiel, longtemps partie en Lorien. Les elfes, de toutes les contrées des Terre du Milieu, étaient conviés. Legolas espérait de tout c?ur que son frère s'acquitterait de cette tache ; Telphin à Fondcombe, lui permettrait de parler à Elvothien et de lui dire le fin mot de cette histoire. Après une longue négociation, le souverain décida que c'était à Telphin de partir, bien que celui-ci répugnait l'idée d'être si longtemps éloigné de son épouse. Celle-ci prit la nouvelle avec une inquiétude injustifiée, elle appréhendait ce voyage de plusieurs mois ; sans savoir pourquoi, elle était persuadée que Telphin pouvait ne jamais revenir. Le jeune elfe, touché par la réaction de sa compagne, tenta de la tranquilliser en lui promettant d'être prudent et de revenir le plus vite possible ; et puis il partait escorté par une vingtaine de soldats d'élite totalement dévoués, tout irait bien. La semaine suivante, à moitié rassurée et le c?ur serré, elle le laissa partir.  
  
Depuis l'annonce du départ de Telphin, son frère cherchait désespérément comment parler à sa belle-s?ur. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Allait-il lui dire ? Il tournait et retournait les mots dans sa tête à en devenir fou. Et puis un jour, après des heures de réflexion, il prit la décision d'aller la voir dans ses appartements et de ne pas les quitter tant qu'il ne lui aurait pas TOUT expliqué. Il joignit le geste à la parole ; mais arrivé chez elle, il ne trouva personne. Têtu, il la chercha dans les lieux où elle avait l'habitude d'aller, en commençant par le meletya*. Il avait vu juste, elle était là, assise au bord de l'eau, immobile. Il s'approcha silencieusement afin de voir son visage, caché par la ténébreuse cascade de sa chevelure. Son c?ur se brisa.  
  
Son teint était d'une pâleur mortelle, ses lèvres, bleuies, tremblaient légèrement et ses yeux, baignés de larmes, fixaient un point imaginaire au delà des arbres et du ciel. Elle ne remarqua même pas sa présence, elle semblait perdue dans de sombres songes.  
  
Elvothien, que se passe-t-il ?demanda-t-il, mort d'inquiétude.  
  
Elle tourna lentement les yeux vers lui, mais fut incapable de prononcer une parole.  
  
Elvothien, j't'en prie, dis quelque chose !  
  
Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres et laissa échapper un murmure :  
  
Telphin est mort..  
  
Thanduil avait raconté à son fils, unique désormais, la découverte du champ de bataille. Il semblerait que Telphin et son escorte aient été attaqué à la lisière de Eryn Lasgalen, par une horde de peaux vertes. Les éclaireurs elfes n'avaient trouvé aucun survivant ; de leurs frères, il ne restait qu'un amas de corps informes et mutilés. Ils avaient ramenaient les armes royales du Prince à son père, le matin même. La reine n'avait plus quitté sa chambre et Elvothien était encore sous le choc. Le souverain faisait de son mieux pour rester fort et impassible, il ne pouvait se permettre de s'abandonner au chagrin. Mais Legolas ne savait que penser, il partit s'isoler tout en haut du meletya*.  
  
Telphin mort ! C'était impossible ! Il ne comprenait plus rien, tout était allé si vite : leur journée de chasse, leur dispute, son départ. sa mort. Il songea à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Il sentit une colère à la mesure de son chagrin monter en lui et le submerger. Il se maudit de ne point être parti à la place de son frère, de ne point être mort à sa place. Puis, il revit l'image d'Elvothien, pleurant au bord de l'eau.  
  
***Tu avais raison p'tit frère, songea-t-il, c'est toi qu'elle aime et ta mort ne changera rien à cela.***  
  
FIN  
  
Le premier qui rit, j'lui fou une mandale dans la gueule !!!! Bon ben voila c fini, sniff, j'avais pensé a une suite, mé ct franchement n'importe koi, alors j'm'arrete là. J'ispere ke ca vous a plu ^___^ Merci pr ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews (vous pouvez po savoir kom ça fé plaisir*nyeux ti mouillé*) Continué d'en envoyer, j'y repondrai (a toutes sans exception) sans fote ;- )  
  
Supervovo 


	5. réponses aux reviews

Bon, tout d'abord, je tien a m'excusé car je vien de m'apercevoir (enfin on m'a un peu fé remarké, merci Wuwu ;-) ke je n'accepté + les review anonyme, ze c po comment g fé, mé ca me fé bien CH**R !!!!! Je V trouV un moyen d'arrangé ça (enfin je V plutot crier « OSCOUUUURRR WUWU !!!!!!!! comment j'FAIT !!!!»)  
  
Sinon je repond qd meme a ceux ki ont reussi a m'ecrire.  
  
****Siria : ah! c ben bon!*******  
  
Ah ben merci bien ;-) (ca c d'la review, clair net et precise, lollll)  
  
*****Mae govanen : Euuh Vovo t'as kom ki diré un tit problème : t'acceptes po les reviews anonymes! C fé exprès? Paske si tu les acceptais, t'auré 2 x + de review!!rnQuand à ton surnom... Mé non il n'est po débile, car tt le monde c ke VAZYVOVO! (remark ptet po tt le monde, en 2k tt le théatre présent :oD)rnEt d'abord ZE SUIS PO UNE COPISSEUSE! Z'vé tt dire à mon dal ouin Vazy daly! Venge moa (bon d'acc, po contre sa soeur, j'suis po sure k'il veuille)rnSInon, g essayé de te joindre ac MSN, j't po eu prtant ct qd tu mettais ta fic? (bon d'acc je suis un peu bocou en train de raconter notre vie à tt le monde, mé ON S'EN FOUT!lol)rnEh mé ki tu visé ds le dernier chapitre hein? Moa ze fé po attendre qq'un! (c normal personne lit ma fic lol)... C zuste ke zé pomé le brouillon ouinrnEt et et tu c koi j'm po la 3ème! po d'heure de libre (mé heureusement d profs bien)rnLIA ki dit à tlm A BAS LES COURS VIVE LES VACANCES! lol rnrnMé pkoi t'as po mis ta suiteuuh! l'es vachement cool d'abord!****  
  
ben non, je fé po expres ( (Non mé eske j'm'amuserai a sucré la moitié de mes reviews !!!!)  
  
kom j'T deja dit : ZE L'M CE SURNOM, c mon mien a moi tte seul ke personne ne me le prendra (ya po de riske ;-) et ke vive les surnom a rallonge genre : Orielannétielvo..euh. Orielonntiva. Orialétienlavo.enfin un truc ds l'genre .  
  
Dalamar(grosse référence a DragonLance, voir ff.net ;-) m'fé po peur, il a ocun pouvoir sur moi (et pui il a po interet a tenté koike se soi contre moi pr te faire plaisir, c po parske c l'ainé kil a tt les pouvoir : SUS A LA TYRANI DES GRANDS FRERES ^____^ !!!!!  
  
Ben c souvent ke j'oubli de me connecté sur mns, tu c ma memoire é tjs pomé kelke part.. Mé j'V essayé de la retrouV elle doit po etre loin !  
  
Non c po toi ke je visé, et pui ta fic é genial !!!! (et je ne di po ca parske tu é mon ami) Je di ca parske j'adore les disputes elfes/nains et Legolas é Gimli sont tordant ds ta fic !!! A qd la suiteuuuuhhhhh ?????? *nyeux supliant a la frodo* .euh *a la jajavoud* pardon.  
  
Bon pr les vac, je sui entierement d'acc avec toi, VIVEMENT DANS 46 jours (les vac koi !)  
  
Zé po mi la suite, car ca cassé tt le coté « plosible » de la fic, et pui franchement ca faisait bocoup de malheur et bocoup de mort pr un si ptt nombre de perso (je c po prkoi, mé g une imagination assé destructrice, j'vous laisse imaginé ski arriV à Telphin ds les details (car il deV po mourir tt de suite mé ct horriblement pire, capturé par les orc.enfin bref, si j'lé po mi, c pa pr vous l'raconté .)  
  
***Bv : po mal, po mal, à part la fin qui semble un peu faite à la va vite; sinon, super ! ^^***  
  
maaaaaaaaaaaarrrrccci ^________________^ pr la fin, ca rejoin ske j'disé, c ke c po la fin initialement prevu, mé g trouV preferable de m'arreté là (j'trouV kon resté po tro sur sa fin et ke ca conclué po mal la fic)  
  
voila c tt pr l'instant (ou pitetre « c tt » tt court, ca depend de vous ;- ) j'espere ke ceux et celles ki ont essayé de m'envoyer d review et ki ont po pu (mé prkoi j'sui si polio en informatique ! ) m'en voudront po tro, et ke si j'arrive a reparé mé connerie, ils me laisseront leur ptt messages, hein ? *pitite voix toute timide et toute desolé*  
  
Supervovo 


	6. reviews 2: le retour!

Bon ben j'continue de répondre aux reviews (meme si yen a po bocoup, ya pa de raison de pénaliser ceux ki en envoie) o fait les reviews remarche pr TOUT LE MONDE !!!!!! ^____^ (c ti po super ?)  
  
========================================================================  
  
***c'était une bonne histoire, même si elle fini mal. je t'encourage à continuer d'écrire.  
  
bye, miriel***  
  
Miciii ^____________^ Pour ce ki é de continuer, g plein d'idée de fanfic, g deja fé 3 ou 4 trames, mé je c absolument po QUAND j'orai le temps de les écrires, snif (tt ça c la fautes d cours : A MORT LE LYCEE !!!!!!)  
  
==========================================================================  
  
**** Kathleen LaCorneile()  
  
Allo! Je viens de lire ton histoire au complet et... je l'adore! C vrai qu'elle fini mal mais c super bon, je trouve! j'espère que tu écrira de nouveau Fanfic, parce que tu es vraiment doué! Bravo!****  
  
snif, snif .BOUUUUUUUHOUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHOUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOUUUUU !!!!!!!(;o;) C LA PLUS ADORABLE REVIEW QU'ON M'AI JAMAIS ECRITE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ToT) *MOUAH*  
  
Supervovo toute émotionné 


	7. chapitre 6: TATATADAAAAAAAAA je suis de ...

Lecteur : Koi ? komment ca un chapitre6 ?mé ct po sensé être fini ????  
  
Supervovo : bah.euh si, mé tu te souvien po ke j'aV penC a une suite.et ke j'voulai po la mettre..itouitou..  
  
L : euh.vaguement.  
  
S : ben en fait, ya « M. Callo-Carne, Le Grand » qui a ecrit une suite de ma fic, é ke meme ke c tellement bien, que je V la mettre, mé ke vu kil é plus spécialiste du coté « BOURRIN » de l'histoire et moi plus du coté « Les FEUX de L'AMOUR » on a décidé de faire moitié-moitié, on a rassemblé nos deux suites, pour obtenir la meilleur suite possible !!!(j'espere ke vous ne remarquerez po si il ya un changement de style, sinon soyer indulgent, pleaseeee)  
  
L : ah ! c auteurs, ils changent tjs d'avi et apres ils s'etonnent k'on suive plus.alala !  
  
S : dsl.mé vu ke certain me reproché ke yaV po de fin.  
  
L : BON ON PT AVOIR LA SUITE MAINTENANT !!!  
  
S : vi, vi.  
  
CHAPITRE 6  
  
Ce matin là, il pleuvait de ces gouttes fines et peu nombreuses sur Eryn Lasgalen. C'était l'aurore, Legolas courait encore et encore. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi, mais il ne s'arrêterait pas pour autant. Il devait les retrouver ; ces peaux vertes ne perdaient rien pour attendre, il les tuerait toutes. Il n'aurait aucune pitié pour elles, elles n'en avaient aucune pour son frère. Il courait toujours, la rage au ventre. Un seul mot revenant sans cesse a son esprit : « Tuer...Tuer...Tuer.. » . Les Elfes sont sages, aussi son père lui avait ordonné de ne pas les poursuivre. Mais Legolas, lui n'était plus calme, n'était plus sage, bien au contraire...  
  
Il arriva à l'orée d'une petite clairière d'où s'échappait un trait de fumée. Il était excité. Oui, c'est cela, excité. Il s'avança du pas léger des elfes vers un buisson près du feu de camp. Elles étaient là, ces bêtes immondes, à quelques pas à peine.Il sentit la rage l'envahir... Il sortit discrètement son arc de son dos. Il tira une flèche de son carquois et la plaça sur son arc qu'il banda aussitôt. « Le chef . trouvé le chef. » Et là il le vit , un Urukai de deux mètres de haut , une épée bâtarde attachée dans le dos, en train de dévorer de la viande fraîche . Il prit alors son temps, « bien viser, ne pas le manquer » était son unique pensée. D'un geste rapide, voir brusque, il relâcha la flèche. Le bruit fut tel que nul orc ne comprit ce qui était en train d'arriver. La flèche fendit l'air. Deux secondes plus tard, l'Urukai était affalé par terre, la flèche lui traversant la tête de gauche à droite, presque alignée avec ses sombres oreilles. Legolas décocha encore quatre traits qui fauchèrent quatre orcs puis il fut obligé de se mettre en garde, ses deux dagues en main. Il para la première attaque et contre-attaqua. Sa dague gauche se figea dans le ventre d'une peau verte qui le regarda avec des yeux remplis de surprise et de douleur. Un deuxième se défendit mais il para et sa lame fit un arc de cercle, lui sectionnant la moitié de l'estomac. Puis son autre dague lui trancha la tête d'un geste rapide. Il se remit en garde juste a temps pour éviter un coup. Il recula de deux pas, l'orc s'avança croyant que l'elfe battait en retraite, mais Legolas se fendit alors en avant et lui assena un coup d'estoque qui alla droit au c?ur. L'ennemi tituba, cracha du sang puis s'effondra. Ils étaient vraiment nombreux ; mais il ne faillirait pas. Il ne devait pas. « Pour mon frère » pensait-il et trois autres orcs tombèrent. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qui se passait en lui. Il devenait sanguinaire. Six orcs furent fauché par la mort. « Tuer .Tuer.Tuer. » Cela recommençait. Dix maintenant. Il tuait, encore et encore...  
  
Il reçu alors une blessure au mollet gauche. Avant même que l'orc ne retire sa lame, celle de Legolas lui transperça le ventre .Il para la hache lancée sur lui et sectionna le bras de son porteur. L'orc agonisait, il le savait. L'immonde bête le regarda alors dans les yeux et souffla un mot que Legolas ne pensait jamais entendre sortir de la bouche d'un orc : « Pitié »  
  
Il leva ses deux couteaux blancs, emplit de colère, puis dans un instant de remord, il se demanda si cela valait vraiment la peine. Ses yeux redescendirent vers la face immonde de l'Orc et il sut la réponse. Ses lames restèrent un instant suspendues en l'air puis il les abattit de façon à ce qu'elles se croisent au niveau de la tête. Il y eut un son étouffé puis la tête retomba au sol, non loin du reste du corps.  
  
Les quatre orcs restants se figèrent alors et le regardèrent. Ils avaient peur. Cela se lisait dans leurs yeux. Alors Legolas s'élança vers eux .Il ne réussit qu'a en tué deux car les autres couraient déjà ventre à terre. Son regard fit rapidement le tour de la clairière et il courut vers l'endroit d'où il avait tiré la première fois. Il ramassa son arc ainsi que son carquois et en sortit deux flèches. Il banda son arc et tira les deux traits en même temps. D'abord rien ne se produisit, puis quelques secondes plus tard, des cris lointains brisèrent le silence. Legolas y courut et vit ses deux victimes affalées sur le sol. L'un avec une flèche traversant sa poitrine en diagonale, l'autre ayant un trait lui transperçant le mollet. Il s'accroupit lentement, un sourire aux lèvres... De deux coups secs, il acheva les monstres sanguinaires. Mais ce massacre ne l'avait pas apaisé. Il fit un simple bandage à sa blessure qui n'était d'ailleurs que superficielle. Il se releva et respira profondément. Alors il réfléchit aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à exterminer ces orcs. Il repensa à son frère, à leurs jeux qu'ils faisaient étant jeune. Il songea à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. A la façon dont son cadet s'était défendu devant son père pour ne pas aller a Rivendell. Il se souvint également des remords qu'ils l'avaient submergé. s'il était partit, il serait mort à la place de Telphin et son frère serait auprès de sa bien-aimée. Peu importait sa vie. Il serait mort mille fois si cela avait pu ramener son frère. Et c'est alors que sa haine ressurgie. Il essaya de la refouler mais il n'y parvint pas. Empli de rage, il se remit en quête d'ennemis à tuer.  
  
Il grimpa à un arbre, comme il l'avait fait durant sa dernière chasse avec son frère jumeau, afin de repérer un groupe d'orcs. Son regard perçant balaya le paysage et il vit une petite bande de peaux vertes s'éloigner rapidement. Il n'était que dix. Il sentait la haine s'insinuer en lui. « Tuer. » Cela recommençait. Il sauta à terre et se mit à courir. Quand il arriva près d'eux, il ne prit même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour tirer à l'arc. Il continua tout simplement sa course en dégainant ses couteaux blancs. Arrivé à quelques pas des créatures, il sentit un léger changement. Il ne percevait plus aucun son. Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Ses dagues s'abattaient sur ses ennemis sans qu'il commande à son corps le moindre mouvement. Il n'entendait même plus le son des armures ou des lames se percutant.  
  
Quand il releva les yeux, un amas de corps sanguinolents jonchait le sol de la clairière. Les orcs étaient morts. TOUS. Il vit le sang sur ses mains, ce sang qui n'était pas le sien et compris ce qui s'était passé. Cela s'appelait de la folie furieuse. Il les avait tous tués.  
  
Et durant quatre jours, il courut ainsi. Il se sentait épuisé. Une chose monstrueuse s'immisçait en lui. C'était de la Folie. « Tous mort ..Tous mort .je les ais tués . ».  
  
Quand il arriva au palais, il répétait ces mots sans cesse. Il s'écroula, mort de fatigue, au pied du grand escalier. Sa mère l'emmena dans sa chambre et veilla à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Dormir était tout ce dont il avait besoin.  
  
Il ne se réveilla que deux jours plus tard. Une main lui caressa doucement la joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres : « Mae govanen Elvothien. » Mais ce sourire était celui d'un homme qui à des remords. Jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer ouvertement. Jamais il ne pourrait la serrer dans ses bras. Jamais il ne pourrait embrasser sa chevelure d'ébène. Jamais il ne pourrait caresser sa peau laiteuse.Son regard trahissait ses pensées, il se détourna.  
  
« Que t'est-il arrivé ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude. J'ai cru qu'il t'était arriver malheur, tu sais, je ne supporterai pas de. te perdre toi aussi » ces derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un murmure. Elle laissa ses cheveux tomber sur son visage pour masquer les larmes qu'elle ne parvenait plus à contenir « .Je suis désolée ! » Et elle partit, la soie de sa robe blanche flottant derrière elle comme les ailes d'un ange. JAMAIS. Ce mot revint encore une fois hanter le jeune prince. Il se tourmenta encore et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.  
  
JAMAIS ....  
  
  
  
Et voila, ct la suite de la fin ! et bientôt la suite de la suite de la fin (tjs en collaboration avec Callo-Carne LE GRAND)  
  
J'ispere ke vous aller apprecier cette suite prévue, mé finallement supprimé et pui qd meme mise parske c bien (tlm comprend ske j'di ou bien.)  
  
Donc n'hesité pa a me donner votre avi : reviewssssss pleaseeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!! (ke je sache si g bien fé, o moins.*nyeux tt suppliant à la Frodo* (essayez de résister à ça ;-) )  
  
Et en attendant : reponse aux reviews : (enfin « au review » j'en é eu k'une)  
  
********* MaE GoVaNeN :  
  
EH!  
  
Mais que lis-je dans tes réponses?  
  
Comment ça "qd tu auras le tps de les écrire"?  
  
Mais je VEUX c fanfics!  
  
Depuis le tps que je te les demande, franchement, t'abuses hein!  
  
Ouais bon j'déconne ;o)  
  
Je sais que c po de ta faute...  
  
Mais ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un review, alors, moi je suis toujours partante pour en mettre un! Surtout pr toi ^^  
  
Et dis sinon, c qd que t'as ton forfaitt?  
  
(Les chats me manquent déjà, c grave on en a fait 1 hier...)  
  
Voilà, après cet amas de choses les unes à la suite des autres pour essayer de faire un review correct...  
  
CHAALLUUT!  
  
Ta superwuwu qui t'attend sur msn messenger!******  
  
Supervovo : ben pr mes futures fics, ça riske d'etre long, tres long, puiske en + de tt le reste, il fo ke je finisse celle-ci (et oui, encore 5 chapitres minimum) c po gagné..  
  
C vrai ke caf é tjs chaun nau c?ur d'avoir une review (meme pr dire ke c nul.enfin moins qd meme) donc MICIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!  
  
Et comm d'hab, ma superwuwu ne px po s'empeché de raconté notre vie (qui interresse vraiment tlm) m'enfin c po groveeeeeuuuhhh !!!!!!  
  
Et voila,  
  
La suite.euh.bientot ? (vous savez les reviews ça aide vachement les auteurs à trouV l'inspiration.mé non j'insinu rien du tt *ptte auréole*)  
  
Supervovo 


	8. chap7

CHAPITRE 7  
  
Legolas était allongé au pied du meletya, l'arbre le plus ancien d'Eryn Lasgalen. « Réveille-toi . Allez !!! » Il entrouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un visage familier pencher sur lui. C'était le sien.  
  
- « Dépêche toi, ils vont partir sans nous. » La voix était rieuse, mais teintée d'impatience.  
  
-« Telphin . Quelque chose d'étrange .j'ignore quoi . » Ses mots le fuyaient « Pourquoi me réveiller ainsi ? »  
  
Legolas reçu alors un flot de souvenirs ; et un lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.  
  
-« Il est temps, Legolas ! Il faut partir immédiatement.» Ne tenant plus en place, Telphin se mit à courir en direction du Palais. « Viens ! »  
  
-« Attends ! Telphin ! »  
  
Mais son frère ne l'écoutait pas, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête comme à son habitude. L'aîné partit à sa poursuite, mais il ne parvenait pas à le rattraper. Tous se bousculait dans son esprit, il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il le serre dans ses bras, qu'il lui dise à quel point il lui manquait ; il était vivant, près de lui, si proche. et en même temps si loin.  
  
-« Attends ! » supplia-t-il.  
  
Mais seul le rire enfantin de son frère lui répondit.  
  
Legolas courait à perdre haleine, ses membres ne lui avaient jamais parus aussi lourds, ses mouvements aussi lents.Telphin semblait inaccessible, il le voyait, mais ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il se sentait faiblir.  
  
Le cadet arriva à la porte du palais, l'ouvrit et disparu à l'intérieur. Après ce qui sembla à Legolas une éternité, l'elfe parvint lui aussi à l'entrée. Essoufflé, il poussa la lourde porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une clairière.  
  
Legolas connaissait cet endroit, mais ses souvenirs lui échappaient, ne lui laissant qu'un profond sentiment de malaise. Son frère, à présent allongé dans l'herbe, contemplait le ciel, toujours aussi joyeux et serein.  
  
Puis le temps parut ralentir, Telphin se releva et se dirigea vers son jumeau. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, il vit deux orcs apparaître derrière son frère ! Le cadet continuait d'avancer, un sourire aux lèvres. Legolas voulut crier un avertissement, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement.  
  
Il regarda, impuissant, la lame de la créature s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de son frère qui tomba à genou. « Legolas ! Aide-moi ! » supplia Telphin, le visage déformé par la douleur.  
  
Legolas hurlait de souffrance, mais ses lèvres restaient closes.  
  
La seconde peau verte frappa Telphin au visage, l'envoyant rouler à terre.  
  
« Legolas. » sa voix était faible, sa bouche emplie de sang « Protège- moi.tu avais promis de veiller sur moi.Leg. »  
  
L'orc l'égorgea.   
  
« NOOOONNNN !!!!!!!!!! »  
  
**********  
  
-« Legolas ? Legolas !!! » Une voix douce et apaisante traversa les brumes du cauchemar.  
  
-« Telphin ! Non !!! »  
  
-« LEGOLAS ! C'est moi, Elvothien. Calme-toi. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. »  
  
Legolas, reprenant ses esprits, la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui avoua ce que sa conscience avait si longtemps gardé secret : -« Je t'aime Elvothien. »  
  
Regrettant aussitôt sa confession, Legolas guetta sa réaction.  
  
Elle s'assit sur le lit, sans un bruit, sans une parole ; sa respiration s'accéléra, une lueur étrange brillant dans ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis se ravisa. Elle parvint à maîtriser les battements de son c?ur et finit par demander :  
  
-« Et qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que j'oublie Telphin et que je me jette dans tes bras pour t'embrasser ? » dit-elle quelque peu cynique.  
  
Sans oser se l'avouer, Legolas savait que c'était son plus grand désir. Honteux, il baissa les yeux.et vit les mains de son aimée trembler. Il se précipita vers elle pour la réconforter, mais elle eut un mouvement de recul. Elle sortit de la chambre et couru se réfugier dans la foret afin d'apaiser sa colère grandissante. La suivant des yeux, le prince se maudit intérieurement, avant de lui emboîter le pas.  
  
Il la rattrapa aisément et la saisit par le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face.  
  
« Elvothien, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir. Pardonne-moi, je . »  
  
Elle se dégagea brusquement et matraqua de ses poings la poitrine de l'elfe.  
  
« Laisse moi ! » hurlait-elle « Laisse moi L'oublier ! Je ne supporte plus de Le voir à travers toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer ! Lui m'aimait ! Lui m'aimait. »  
  
Sa voix se brisa et une larme roula sur sa joue. Le jeune elfe la prit dans ses bras ; sans se débattre, elle reposa sa tête contre son épaule et s'abandonna au chagrin. Ils restaient un long moment enlacés en silence.  
  
Ils n'entendaient pas, les pas chancelants et maladroits qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Haletant, l'être se rapprochait péniblement.  
  
Un corps ensanglanté, qui semblait être celui d'un elfe, sortit des branchages et s'écroula à leurs pieds, face contre terre. Surprise, Elvothien laissa échapper un cri. Legolas, qui s'était penché sur le corps du malheureux, le retourna délicatement.  
  
Le gisant était affreusement mutilé, ses vêtements déchirés maculés de sang, laissaient apparaître des lambeaux de peaux et quelques muscles. Son visage était lacéré de haut en bas et son oeil gauche, sorti de son orbite, pendait lamentablement sur sa joue. L'horreur se peignit sur le visage du Prince, car malgré ces multiples blessures, il avait reconnu le corps de son frère.  
  
Quand Telphin reprit conscience, il avisa de la situation. Pieds et poings liés, du sang coulait sur son front. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, mais sa tête, qui menaçait d'exploser, s'y refusa. Parvenant à ouvrir les yeux, il aperçut ses ravisseurs et tous ses souvenirs envahirent brutalement son esprit. Son départ pour Rivendell, l'attaque des peaux vertes, ses frères massacrés. Leurs cris d'agonis résonnaient encore dans son esprit. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendue, était un cri bestial, derrière lui. Puis plus rien, il avait du être assommé et fait prisonnier. Pourquoi avait-il était épargné ? Observant les trois orcs qui dévoraient une viande d'origine plus que douteuse, Telphin se demanda si la mort n'était pas préférable.  
  
Il eut la réponse bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Dès que les immondes créatures s'aperçurent que l'elfe s'était réveillé, il ne comprit que trop bien ce qu'il allait advenir de lui. Des rires éclatèrent. Un yrch* s'approcha de lui, un couteau rouillé dans la main droite. Telphin n'avait aucune issue, l'épaisse lame transperça lentement son épaule.  
  
  
  
« -NON !!! »  
  
Il se réveilla en nage, étendu dans ses draps de soie. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ? La douleur permanente, qui parcourrait chaque partie de son corps, le détrompa. Il regarda autour de lui.il avait réussi, il était en vie, chez lui, en sécurité, loin des orcs, de la souffrance... Des larmes de soulagement et de bonheur lui brûlèrent les yeux. Une silhouette sortit de l'ombre et s'approcha timidement de lui.  
  
« - Elvothien ? » murmura-t-il, la gorge nouée par l'émotion.   
  
Elle se précipita dans ses bras et pleura à chaudes larmes. Il l'étreignit et ils restèrent enlacés, les lèvres de sa bien aimée faisant disparaître par leurs mots doux et leurs baisers, l'horreur de son cauchemar.  
  
Et voilaaaa, tt é bien ki fini bien (enfin preske. nieurk nieurk nieurk !)  
  
G hésiter a mettre un passage tres gore ds le cauchemard de Telphin, parske (ptt 3615mavie) gt en train de lire « L'Ensorcelée » de Barbey d'Aurévilly (le seul livre potable ke g eu a lire en français depuis 4 ans ^____^ ) et ya un perso ki se faire exploser, arracher,cramer le visage.et c tres bien décrit, et je voulé mettre kelke chose ds le meme genre. Mais g preféré vous laisser imaginer.  
  
Sinon g mi un moment à ecrire la suite,desolé, mé g po l'tps !!!!! sniiiiiiiffff !!!!!!  
  
En plus j'écris un autre truc en meme tps ki n'avance pa plus vite.c super  
  
Donc chap 8.un jour.  
  
Sinon je re re re remercie Callo Carne, Le GRAND pr m'avoir permi de re retrouver l'inspiration !  
  
Et maintenant REPONSE O REVIEWS :  
  
********Ouah! Je vien de lire ta fic d'un coup! Elle est géniale j'adore! T'écris super bien dis donc! Rien à voir avec mwa! Ouin! Bon sa ce finit mal mais sa va avec l'histoire donc c'est bien!! Ca me donne envie d'écrire une fic sur le seigneur des anneaux mwa! Paske d'hab j'écris sur gundam wing!^^ Mais bon donc ze me répéte Z'ADORE TA FIC! Continue à nous en écrire des bonnes comme ça! Et pis LEGOLAS POWA!  
  
Gros poutoux de la mort qui tue la vie!^^  
  
Miyu-chan!*******  
  
********Rahh! J'ai appuyé sur le bouton envoyer la review trop vite j'ai même pas eu le temps de te dire que j'attendais la suite de cette fic avec impatience! T'es sûr que y a une petite auréole au dessus de twa? O__O C'est un ange qu'à crit la fic? Bah poukoi il est pas avec Elvothien Legolinou?? M'enfin bon vite vite vite la suite la suite la suite!! nan nan je ne te presse pas du tout * Chibis eyes tout innocent que même Quat-chan y peut pas faire!* Aller encore une fois: Gros poutoux de la mort qui tue la vie!  
  
Miyu-chan!  
  
ps: Maos qui est cette folle qui m'envoie deux reviews??*****  
  
Ke de compliment !!! C trop pr moi tte seule ! (j'V en rendre une partie à Callo, ke ma tête puisse à nouvo paC une porte)  
  
Je croi ke le plus bo compliment ke tu m'é fé et de dire ke je T donné envie d'écrire une fic sur SDA, ça fé tro plisiiiiiiiiiiir !!!!!  
  
...je li ta 2e reviews..  
  
###################^__________________^####################  
  
je suis un ange.^^ (c le mot doux k'utilise Telphin pr Elvothien, t'aurai po pu trouV mieux kom comparaison ;-)  
  
prkoi legilou n'é po avec Elvothien ? parske sinon y'orai po d'histoire ? nan ? ^^  
  
pr la suite, il fo etre patient et..méeuh.me regarde po kom ça.(comment resister o chibi eyes plus cute ke ceux de 4chan et frofro reuni ?...mé c po possible ! )  
  
bon, rrros poutoux de la morve ki pue ossi ;-)  
  
et LEGOLAS, TROWA, WUFEI et ZEK O POUWARRRRREUUUHHH !!!!!!  
  
Supervovo 


	9. chapitre 8

Tadaaaaaaaaaa chap 8 !!!! Enfin !!!!!!!!! Je sui dsl, g été super longue, j'sui dsl, dsl dsl, mé les cours me prennent tt mon tps (mé la c les vacancesssssssssss !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! j'en profite)  
  
Voila, ce chap é tres court, mé ya po de raison de le faire + long ? si ? (ba sinon, va falloir encore 2 mois avant d'avoir la suite)  
  
Bonne lectuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeuuuuuhhhh !!!  
  
CHAPITRE 8  
  
Il était vivant.  
  
Legolas songeait, assit sur une haute branche, le vent caressant son visage, fermant les yeux de temps à autre pour se laisser bercer par le doux bruissement des feuilles.  
  
Telphin, son frère était en vie.  
  
Legolas sentit ses traits se détendre et un sourit naquit sur ses lèvres. L'ombre qui avait empoissonné son esprit, se dissipait sous les pâles rayons de soleil perçant le feuillages.  
  
C'était fini, tout était fini.  
  
Sa mère sortirait de nouveau du palais pour retrouver la forêt qu'elle aimait tant.  
  
Son père retrouverait la force de gouverner son royaume.  
  
Elvothien ne.  
  
Elvothien.  
  
Elvothien allait s'éloigner de lui...si Telphin était mort, il aurait pu.  
  
Non! Comment pouvait-il pensait une chose pareille !  
  
Il sauta gracieusement à terre, s'approcha d'un petit ruisseau et passa de l'eau sur son visage, comme pour laver ses pensées impures.  
  
Non, son frère était vivant et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ils devaient oublier leur querelle. Il ne devait pas de le perdre à nouveau.  
  
*******  
  
Telphin était resté alité pendant plusieurs jours, récupérant lentement de ses multiples blessures. Mais ses jours n'étaient plus en danger, il pourrait bientôt reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée. Il allait épouser Elvothien, bientôt, le plus vite possible. Ce qu'il avait vécu lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'il était mortel après tout, et qu'il pourrait mourir à tout moment, il voulait profiter au maximum du temps qu'il lui était impartit*.  
  
*note :c po ma fote,je pompe pa, ça m'vien naturellement^_^ (c vrai qu'apres avoir vu le 1er film 50 fois.)  
  
Suivant cette logique, il décida de se lever, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de temps, il se sentait bien et il voulait revoir ses amis, sa famille et surtout Elvothien. Elle n'avait pas quitté son chevet durant sa convalescence, veillant nuit après nuit sur son sommeil encore agité, jusqu'à qu'il la prie d'aller se reposer. Il passa une fine chemise de soie blanche sur ses épaules nues et s'approcha du miroir ovale, près du lit.  
  
*******  
  
Elvothien n'était pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil, elle savait Telphin hors de danger, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'éloigner de lui, comme si elle avait peur que tout ceci n'eut été qu'un songe et qu'elle ne se réveille à nouveau seule. veuve.  
  
Le soleil étant déjà levé, elle quitta sa chambre pour rejoindre son aimé.  
  
La pièce était étrangement silencieuse, il lui semblait qu'il manquait quelque chose. des morceaux de verre jonchés le sol, non, pas de verre, de miroir. Le miroir avait volé en éclat.  
  
Inquiète, elle chercha le prince cadet du regard, et reconnu un silhouette familière, assise dans l'ombre, les genoux ramenés vers elle, la tête penchée, ses longs cheveux or masquant son visage. Elle s'agenouilla près de l'elfe et tendit la main pour relever tendrement la tête de son aimé. Il eut un mouvement de recul et murmura d'une voix brisée :  
  
« -Ne me touche pas. »  
  
« -Telphin ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Sa voix était douce, apaisante.  
  
« - Im Yrch.* » (*je suis un monstre)  
  
A ces mots, Elvothien voulut le prendre dans ces bras, mais il recula à nouveau.  
  
« -Non » Il avait à peine élevé la voix, ce n'était pas un ordre, mais une supplication.  
  
« -Mais Telphin.. »  
  
« -Comment peux-tu encore me regarder sans avoir envie de vomir ? » l'interrompit-il, toujours aussi calme, étrangement lucide.  
  
Elle pris le visage effroyablement mutilé entre ses mains. Il se laissa faire, mais baissa les yeux. Elle écarta du bout des doigts le voile ocre et soyeux, elle caressa la longue balafre qui déchirait de haut en bas le visage du prince et l'avait privé de son ?il gauche. Il leva enfin les yeux et les plongea dans les siens. Rien n'avait changé dans le regard d'Elvothien, il n'exprimait ni peur, ni dégoût, ni même de la pitié ; juste un profond amour, dans ses yeux il était beau.  
  
Et voilaaa !!!! (vs avé remarké ke jémé bien mettre plein de llleeettttttttttrrreee ?)  
  
Tt d'abord pr éviter tt commentaire de lecteurs pointilleux : je c, g mi « les yeux » tt le long en parlant de Telphin, alors kil é borgne, mé avoué ke, « il leva l'?il », c franchement moche, ca casse tt, et pui ce sont d expressions « lever les yeux », « baisser les yeux », donc siviplé, faite po attention a cet ptte incohérence ^^'  
  
Sinon, ce chap é moins noir, plus positif (je c po si vous preferé, faite le moi savoir par review ;-) mé ca va po duré de tte facon. J'espere ke ca vs a plu et ke je vs é po tro fé attendre.  
  
Now, le moment ke vs attendé ts !!!!!!!!! (enfin surtt ceux kon écrit)  
  
La REPONSE O REVIEWWWWWWWSSSS !!!!!!!  
  
********Bouh chtite vovo!  
  
Ben tu c koi? T bonne pr virer ton chap7, apparemment il suffisait d'attendre, paske ça a marché et tu te retrouves ac :  
  
-2 chap7  
  
-l'air con (mé non je suis po méchante)  
  
Bon ben c tjours ossi bien, ke dis-je? c excellement magnifikement sublimement incroyablement merveilleusement bien!  
  
VRABOVOVO kom diré l'otre...  
  
...et VAZYVOVO pr la suite ^^ (mm si c un peu la fin lol)  
  
Bonne continuation (oulah! c tard, je v allé me coucher je crois... Ou bien je suis malade...olalala)  
  
Ta Lia frépérée!*****************  
  
tjs Lia, ma 1ere(enfin pitetre 2e) et derniere fane, the survivor !!!!  
  
bon ben oui, je c, je sui polio en informatik, en + ff.net, c tt en anglais (mé c vrai, c dureuh !) enfin bon, on va dire kon a rien vu ^_^'  
  
sinon rerererererererrererremerrrrrrrciiiiiiiiiiii caf é trotrotrotrotrotrotro plaisiiiiiirrrrrr *MOUAH*  
  
voila !  
  
(c tt, g eu kune review, ca yé c fini, vous m'abandonné, j'écri plus pr personne, a part mé namie ke g ??? BOUUHOUUUUHHOUUUUHOUUUHOUUOUO !!!!!!! envoyé d reviews, sivouplééééééé)  
  
Supervovo 


	10. chapitre 9

Tadaaaaaaaaaa^  
  
Et voila le nouvo chap tt cho tt neuf. (Qui a dit « enfin » ?) La suite et bientôt la fin (le chap 10 sera sûrement le dernier)  
  
N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LIRE LE CHAPITRE 8 !!!  
  
Je sais que c con, mais étant donné ke ff.net n'a pas « UPDATER » le chap 8, c possible que vous n'ayez pas apri sa parution, donc que vous ne l'ayé pa lu. (ce serai bête^^)  
  
Donc voila, j'arrete avec mon blabla et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture^^  
  
CHAPITRE 9  
  
La salle du trône était bien plus animé qu'à l'accoutumé. La reine ne cessait d'embrasser son « petit garçon » qui protestait faiblement sous les regards amusés du roi et d'Elvothien.  
  
-Ma Dame ! Lâchez donc Telphin, vous aller l'étouffer...taquina le monarque.  
  
-Mais Majesté, ignorez-vous donc que les baisers sont les plus doux et les meilleurs remèdes ? se défendit la souveraine.  
  
-Je vais bien mère...dit Telphin en lui prenant les mains pour y déposer un baiser.  
  
Cette vision lui réchauffait le cœur, il ne voulait pas les interrompre, ces moments de bonheur avaient été si rares ces dernières semaines...Il resta simplement appuyé sur une colonne de marbre, observant la scène.  
  
-Nous devrions organiser un banquet pour fêter ton retour, proposa la reine  
  
Le visage de Telphin s'assombrit :  
  
-Je ne pense pas que cela soit...  
  
-Mais c'est une excellente idée ! s'enthousiasma le souverain.  
  
Comprenant le malaise de son fiancé, Elvothien allait le défendre, quand elle aperçut un jeune elfe aux cheveux miel appuyé contre une des massives colonnes de la pièce.  
  
-Legolas...  
  
Telphin suivit son regard et reconnut son frère, l'image même du bel elfe dans la force de l'âge : une silhouette élancée mais finement musclée, de longues mains graciles, des cheveux d'anges, des traits fins et de lumineux yeux en amandes...sa propre image. Mais Telphin n'était plus que le renvoi d'un miroir brisé, le terne reflet d'une flaque de boue. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage mutilé.  
  
-Ca ne va pas ? demanda Legolas en voyant le trouble de son cadet.  
  
Il s'approcha et posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule de Telphin. Mais celui-ci le repoussa :  
  
-Laisse-moi, souffla-t-il avant de quitter précipitamment la salle du trône.  
  
-Telphin ! Attends ! s'écria l'aîné en s'élançant à la suite du prince.  
  
-Laisse-le, il a besoin d'être seul. le stoppa Elvothien d'un ton calme et apaisant.  
  
Il se tourna vers elle et murmura tristement :  
  
-Il me déteste, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
-Laisse-lui un peu de temps, il a beaucoup souffert...dit-elle avec un sourire qui se voulait confiant.  
  
Je souffre également, pensa-t-il en écoutant sans l'entendre sa bien aimée, je souffre de te voir si près de moi... je n'aurai qu'à tendre la main pour te toucher, qu'à pencher la tête pour t'embrasser... Mais je n'en ferai rien. Malgré cette proximité un gouffre nous sépare, il nous sépare...lui, mon frère, ma chair, mon sang, mon jumeau, moi...C'est à lui seul que tu appartiens, Amour, lui seul qui te possède, lui le blessé, lui le mutilé, lui qui souffre...Et c'est sur son visage effrayant que tu poses tes yeux emplis d'amour. A quoi me sert la beauté qu'on me prête, si seul cette horreur t'attire ? Mon inaccessible amour...  
  
-...tu comprends ? acheva Elvothien  
  
Il hocha doucement la tête.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon fils, tout rentrera bientôt dans l'ordre. Dit tranquillement le roi en saluant son fils aîné, avant de sortir, accompagné de son épouse.  
  
-Allons discuter dans notre chambre, proposa Elvothien, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.  
  
************  
  
-Regarde, dit la jeune elfe en désignant des éclats de verre sur le bureau en bois sculté, il les a tous brisé...  
  
Legolas regarda autour de lui et s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus un miroir dans la pièce, pas même le magnifique miroir d'Imladris, incrusté de cristaux et de mithril, qui trônait habituellement aux milieu de la pièce.  
  
-Il ne sort jamais de cette chambre, poursuivit tristement Elvothien, à part pour aller voir votre mère dans ses appartements, il se renferme sur lui-même, il reste là des heures durant, à lire ou simplement penser, mais penser l'empêche d'oublier, ce n'est pas la solution (sa voix tremblait légèrement) Il se mure dans sa souffrance, il refuse de se confier, il fait comme si tout aller bien pour la reine, pour moi...mais s'il ne laisse pas sortir toute la souffrance qu'il renferme en lui, cela finira par le tuer, il ne...  
  
Elle étouffa un sanglot.  
  
Elle perçut un mouvement derrière elle et sentit des bras l'entourer.  
  
-Si tu savais comme je m'inquiète...  
  
-Chhhuuuttt ...lui souffla-t-il tendrement à l'oreille, respirant le doux parfum de ses cheveux. Ca va aller...  
  
Elvothien ne retint plus ses larmes, et s'enfouit plus profondément dans les bras de Legolas.  
  
Après quelques instants, les pleures cessèrent... ils restèrent immobiles, ne souhaitant pas rompre le silence qui c'était installé.  
  
****************  
  
-Sors d'ici tout de suite, dit Telphin d'un ton anormalement calme.  
  
En s'apercevant de sa présence, sa jeune fiancée s'écarta brusquement de son jumeau, comme prise en faute :  
  
-Attends Telphin, Legolas essayait juste...commença Elvothien.  
  
-Je sais très bien ce qu'il essaie de faire !!! cria-t-il à la jeune femme.  
  
-Je ne faisais rien de mal...expliqua Legolas  
  
-Je croyais t'avoir dit de partir !!! explosa le cadet en prenant son frère par le col pour le pousser vers la porte.  
  
-Lâche moi ! s'exclama l'aîné en se dégageant de l'étreinte de l'elfe.  
  
-Ne t'avise jamais plus d'approcher Elvothien, si tu la touche ne serait-ce ...  
  
-Calme-toi Telphin, tu es ridicule, intervint celle-ci.  
  
-Tu ne vois pas qu'il te veut ! Il est toujours là ! Guettant le moindre de tes faits et gestes ! Attendant un instant de faiblesse de ta part pour que tu lui tombe dans les bras ! Il ne supporte pas que tu m'aies choisi à sa place ! Il n'accepte pas que tu n'es pas besoin de lui !  
  
-Elle n'aurait pas besoin de moi si tu prenais soin d'elle ! s'emporta à son tour Legolas.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? hurla de rage Telphin.  
  
-Tu crois franchement que tu la rends heureuse ! Regarde-la ! Si tu l'as trouvée dans mes bras, c'est parce que je suis le seul à pouvoir la réconforter ! Elle pleurait à cause de toi ! Tu n'as jamais cessé de la faire souffrir ! Et moi j'ai toujours été là pour elle, là pour écouter ses pleurs, sans rien dire, acceptant de te voir la détruire ! Mais je ne te laisserais plus te servir d'elle ! Tu ne la mérites pas ! Regarde-la ! Et regarde toi !  
  
Telphin, dans un accès de fureur, sauta sur son frère, le faisant tomber à terre. Il le frappa au visage encore et encore. Elvothien tenta de le tirer en arrière et le supplia d'arrêter. Il la repoussa violemment contre le bureau et les éclats de miroir qui s'y trouvaient, tombèrent sur le sol en une pluie d'argent.  
  
-Ne la touche pas ! explosa Legolas en faisant basculer son frère et en le frappant à son tour.  
  
Le cadet se débattait ardemment, mais son frère l'écrasait de tout son poids, il ne parvenait pas à se dégager. S'entaillant la main, il prit une poignée d'éclats de verres et les lança au visage de son aîné. Celui-ci parvint à se protéger de la main, baissant ainsi sa garde aux assauts de son jumeau qui le renversa à son tour. Telphin le pris à la gorge et commença à le stranguler. Legolas commença à paniquer, il avait beau se débattre, l'elfe ne relâchait pas son étreinte, le sang lui montait à la tête, sa vue se brouillait. Il chercha à tâtons une arme de fortune et s'ouvrit la main sur un éclat de miroir. Malgré la douleur, il resserra sa prise et frappa de toute ses forces son assaillant. Il entendit un cri suraigu venant de derrière le bureau. Les mains quittèrent son cou, et le poids qui l'écrasait bascula sur le coté. Il se releva péniblement en se tenant la gorge et regarda autour de lui...  
  
Des éclats de verre jonchant le sol...  
  
Du sang se répandant lentement autour du corps de son frère...  
  
Son frère.  
  
Etendu, les mains le long du corps, les yeux vides, de profondes entailles à la gorge et à la poitrine...  
  
Il posa les yeux sur l'éclat qu'il serrait toujours dans sa main, puis le lâcha brusquement comme si le verre l'avait brûlé. Regardant à nouveau le corps inanimé, il recula, épouvanté, avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.  
  
Elvothien se glissa auprès de son fiancé, ignorant les éclats de verre qui déchiraient sa fine peau laiteuse, pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle caressa le visage ensanglanté, répétant inlassablement le nom de son amour perdu en une litanie macabre.  
  
A suivre...  
  
Et voila suite et fin (sof grosse inspiration subite) dans le chap 10 !  
  
Et maintenant réponse aux réviews...  
  
KWAAAAAA !!!!!!!  
  
G PAS UNE SEULE REVIEW ???????  
  
OUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIINNNNNN OUUUUUUUUIIINNNNN (ToT)  
  
Snnnnnniiiiffffff !!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ayé pitié d'une povre pitite fanfikeuse , reviewer moi, ca me fera ecrire 8X plus vite (sisi j'vou assure, c trè trè efficace -)  
  
Supervovo 


	11. Chapitre 10 fin

**CHAPITRE 10**

****

****

Des amas de feuilles mortes s'entassaient dans les couloirs déserts du palais d'Eryn Lasgalen. Nul elfe ne flânait dans les jardins à l'abandon, nulle voix ne brisait le silence omniprésent, même les éternelles couleurs automnales des murs boisés s'était laissées vaincre par un gris hivernal, toute vie avait quitté ces lieux.

La reine, sous le poids du désespoir, avait rejoint les Terres Immortelles. Son époux aurait voulu l'accompagnée mais il ne pouvait abandonner son royaume. Ses responsabilités l'enchaînaient à la Forêt Noire qui, en ces jours de deuil, ne lui avait jamais paru aussi sombre. Toute lumière avait déserté le visage du souverain à la mort de ses fils. 

Telphin, tué par son propre frère…

Legolas que nul n'avait revu depuis ce jour funeste…

A quoi bon régner sur cette vallée de larmes ? Pourquoi continuer à se battre ? Pour qui continuer à se battre quand tous ceux que l'on chérissait ont sombrés dans les ténèbres ?

Mais il restait malgré tout et Elvothien était à ses cotés. Seul son soutien avait permis au roi de ne pas se laisser mourir de chagrin. Elle avait refusé de prendre le bateau pour les Havres Gris. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que ce n'était pas terminé. Cela ne pouvait se finir ainsi…Legolas était vivant, elle en était persuadée. Et tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu son corps froid et inerte, elle ne quitterait pas ce monde. Il ne lui restait plus que lui, il devait être en vie. Elle se raccrochait à cet espoir comme à une branche au-dessus d'un précipice dans lequel elle menaçait de tomber à tout instant. Mais plus les mois passaient, plus cette branche faiblissait, rapprochant un peu plus la jeune femme de l'inévitable chute mortelle…

**********

L'ancre noire de la nuit engloutissant Mirkwood, Elvothien, comme chaque nuit, errait au milieu des immenses arbres de la forêt. Il n'y avait que dans cette nature nocturne, seule parmi les chênes centenaires, qu'elle retrouvait un semblant de paix. 

Mais ce soir là, seule, elle ne l'était pas. Elle avait l'étrange et dérangeante sensation d'être suivit. Elle dégaina la dague qu'elle portait à la ceinture et se dissimula dans l'ombre. Comme elle s'y attendait un homme la dépassa et la chercha des yeux. Elle l'observa en silence, se préparant à bondir sur lui. Les récents événements l'avaient laissée affaiblie, fragile, elle était parfois prise de vertiges, souvent ses mains tremblaient…mais elle était encore capable de se défendre. Il s'approcha de la rivière, offrant son visage délicat aux faibles rayons de la lune. Reconnaissant les doux traits de l'arrivant, la jeune femme, surprise, laissa tomber son arme et appela doucement :

-Legolas… dit-elle avec soulagement.

Le jeune prince se retourna et sourit à son aimée.   

-Je savais que tu reviendrais. ajouta-t-elle en l'étreignant.

L'elfe déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure d'ébène en resserrant l'étreinte :

-Je ne supportais pas que tu sois loin de moi, mon ange, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Ton père sera si heureux…

Elle voulut se dégager pour conduire son beau-frère à la cité, où il pourrait retrouver le souverain, mais Legolas l'emprisonnait de ses bras. Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune elfe et embrassa tendrement le lobe de son oreille pointue :

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, Elvothien…

-Rentrons à la cité, dit-elle mal à l'aise en le repoussant doucement.

-Tu n'es pas heureuse de me revoir, mon ange ? dit-il en lui prenant la main.

-Arrête s'il te plait, répliqua-t-elle en retirant sa main. Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

-Mais pourquoi ? susurra-t-il. Tu es mon ange…

-Je ne suis plus l'ange de personne, dit-t-elle tristement plus pour elle-même que pour Legolas. Rentrons à présent.

-Attends, je viens à peine d'arriver…tu n'es pas contente que je sois en vie ?

-Si, bien sur, mais…

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que je partes à Rivendell, mais je suis revenu…

-A Rivendell ? songea-t-elle.

-J'ai beaucoup souffert, mais je suis revenu, termina-t-il en esquissant un étrange et magnifique sourire.

-Nous avons tous soufferts de la mort de Telphin et je voulais que tu saches…

-Elvothien ? Je suis en vie …

-Oui, grâce en soit rendu à Ilùvatar. Mais tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable de sa mort et…

-Chhuuut…murmura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. Tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je suis rentré et nous allons enfin pouvoir nous marier, mon ange.

-Nous marier ? Tu es fou, jamais je…

-Nous attendons ça depuis si longtemps…continua-t-il en se penchant sur elle pour l'embrasser.

-Legolas ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas. Nous sommes amis et…

-Je sais que vous êtes amis, la coupa-t-il avec impatience. Mais qu'est-ce que mon frère a à voir la dedans…

-Ton frère ? Ton frère est mort ! Je l'aimais et il est mort ! De tes propres mains ! Tu l'as tu ! s'écria-t-elle excédée.

-Mort ? Mon frère ? dit-il en regardant ses mains tremblantes.

Il serra les poings et releva les yeux vers sa dulcinée. Un doux sourire illuminait son visage, contrastant avec la froide obscurité de la nuit.

-Telphin est mort, répéta-t-elle dans un souffle.

-Non. Je suis en vie, insista-t-il.

-Quoi ? Mais que t'arrive-t-il Legolas ? 

-Je suis en vie, mon ange, regarde moi, je suis l ! la supplia-t-il.

-Mais Telphin est mort, tu ne peux pas le remplacer !

-Mais c'est moi, Telphin. Tu ne me reconnais pas ? Mon ange, c'est moi.

-Arrête Legolas ! Telphin est mort ! MORT ! 

-Non. Non. Non. se répéta-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Non. Non. Je suis en vie. Je suis vivant. Vivant. Vivant…

Elvothien voulut poser une main sur son épaule, mais il se tourna brusquement vers elle en hurlant :

-MAIS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU REFUSES DE ME CROIRE ?!?

Elle tomba sur le sol, il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

-Calme-toi, tu me fais peur, lui avoua-t-elle.

-Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, je t'aime, tu sais que je t'aime, je ne te ferais jamais de mal, mon ange, jamais, je t'aime…

-Je sais Legolas…

-Non, non, non. Ecoutes, je suis Telphin, regarde-moi.

-Legolas, tu dois accepter…

-Mais regarde-moi, mon ange, regarde-moi…la pria-t-il avec patience.

-Legolas, écoutes-moi…lui dit-elle légèrement effrayée par le comportement du jeune prince.

Legolas dégaina une de ses dagues et commença à s'entailler la joue de bas en haut. Elvothien poussa un cri.

-Regarde, je suis Telphin. Ajouta-t-il doucement sans être visiblement affecté par la douleur que provoquait la lame qui transperçait à présent son œil gauche.

-J't'en pris arrête ! hurla-t-elle. Tu es devenu fou.

Les larmes brûlèrent ses yeux ténébreux et elle fut soudain prise de sanglots. Le jeune prince posa sa dague prés de lui, mais son visage était déjà mutilé et son sang brûlant coulait abondamment sur l'herbe fraîche.

-Elvothien, murmura-t-il tendrement en tentant une main écarlate vers elle. Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Mon ange, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle voulut courir loin de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, mais elle ne parvint par à se relever. Affalée sur le sol, secouée de sanglots, elle essaya de ramper, de fuir ce cauchemar, mais ses forces l'abandonnaient. De frustration, elle enfonça ses ongles dans la terre jusqu'au sang, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts délicats soit déchirés par les pierres, jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit insupportable, jusqu'à que ses mains ne puissent même plus trembler.

Il l'observa avec incompréhension.

-Mon ange ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu as mal ? Tu es fatigu ? 

Son ton était si attentionné, son regard empli d'innocence et d'amour…

La branche craqua.

Ses yeux horrifiés se fermèrent, ses tremblements et ses pleures cessèrent. Ses doigts relâchèrent la terre tachée de sang. Son visage tourmenté se fit serein. Sa peau laiteuse devint neige.

Legolas essuya du bout des doigts la dernière larme cristalline de son ange.

-Dors mon ange, je veillerais sur toi, dors…

FIN

_A y !!!!!!!!!_

_C fini pr de vrai cette fois !!!!!_

_Depuis plus d'un an que g cette fic ds la tête !_

_Que d'émotions !! SNIIIIIFFFFF !!!_

_MA 1ere fic est acheV !!!!!!!!!_

_(ca yé j'par  ds mon trip tte seule, mé comprenais  moi…)_

_***music de remise de prix***_

_Je voudrai remercié ma Wuwu ki m'a fé découvrir les fanfics (il ya longtps) et ki m'a  tjs soutenue , mes parents sans ki je ne serai pa là, tous mes lecteurs ke j'aimeuh !!! Et surtt je voudrai **ne pas** remercier mon frère, ki aura tt fé pr saboté cette fic :_

_-en squattant l'ordi._

_-en lisant par-dessus mon épaule et en cassant tt ceux ke j'ecrivais._

_-en prenant sa voix « tafiole » pr cassé  legolasinou-chan._

_-en me faisant marré qd j'essai d'écrire d scènes dramatiques_

_-….ect_

_ENFIN BON, voilaaaaaaaaaa_

_Rererererereremiciii__ a tous _

_^___________________________________________^_

_sui tro contente^^_

_^^ ^^ _

_^^ _

_^^ _

_^^ _

_^^_

_donc voila j'espere ke ca vous a plu _

_n'hésité pas à reviewé, j'aimerai **vraiment vraiment** savoir ske vous penC de cet fin parske c pour **CETTE** scène que g voulu continué cette fic. C MA scene préféré (mé non je sui pa sadik, loll -)_

_donc revieww sivoupléééééééééééé _

_Sinon kom d'hab, les reponses o reviews !!_

**From****: Fëariel()  
  
Eu... tu étais obligée de le tuer?**

_Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii__ !!!!!!!!_

_M__ non je sui pa sadik (juste un chti peu ^^)_

_Et pi meme si legolas l'aV pa tué, ça orai mal fini, Telphin été bocoup tro détruit aussi bien phyfisikement ke moralement…_

_E pi mort o happy end !!!!! (enfin qd meme une de tps en tps lollll)_

**From****: Lessien()  
  
Coucou je viens de lire toute ta fics.Je la trouve choutte!Sauf que tu torture un peu trop tes perso^^ c'est vrai pov gars tu le tues,tu le résucite,tu le tues encore,...M'enfin c'est ptetre pour ça que c'est intéressant lol ^_^j'adore les torture mouhahahaha euh...faudrait pitetre que jme soigne...Bref sinon continue...  
kis**

_Ah ! enfin kelkun ki me comprend, vien avec moi , entre ds la lumière !!!! NIARK NIARK NIARK !! (tu a lu tte ma fic d'un coup O.O, kel courage !!  ca doi etre ça ki t'a achevé loll)_

_o mé ke fond tous ces gens vétu de blanc ? prkoi me tendent-ils ces chemises avec de gdes manches ? Ooohhh !!! Des murs matelass ! Kom c joliiiii -)_

**From****: anne laure   
  
j'aodre ton histoire  
je suis préssée de connaitre la suite et la fin de cette histoire**

_Ben voila !!!_

_A ton service m'selle -)_

**From****: tinga()  
  
c tro bien la suite vite**

_Euh...vite ? humhum…la vitesse é kelke chose de trè subjectif, tu c …humhum !_

_J'espère ke je ne T po tro fé attendre ''^_^'''' *gro sourire figé trè naturel*_

**From****: arwenny()  
  
utilise tes ligne pour écrire a place de pleurer pis go écris! quésé t'attend !**

_Euh_…*lis la review*…_euh_…*gratte la tete*…_euh…*_petite ampoule s'allume*__

_AAAAAAAAAhhhhh__ !!!!! _*la fille ki vien de comprendre*__

_Méeuh__ *_boude*_ g po tant pleuré ke ça ? si ? _*regarde chapitre 9*

_Ba__ ! g deja fé bien pire nivo pleurnichage, tu m'conné mal lolll_

_Tu vx un échantillon ? _*humhum prend son inspiration*__

Elvothien revien a la vie et jette un regard genre « ose-te-plaindre-pr-voir-t'a-vu-ske-tu-m'a-f » 

_Gloups__, g rien di ^^'''_

_Bon ben voilaaaaaaaaaaa_

_Namari___

_Sayonara___

_Tchuss___

_Adios___

_Bye_

_Auvoir___

_Chao_

_Supervovo___


	12. encore réponse o reviews é viii

_Eh oui ! c encore moi !_

_Je réponds juste o reviews k'on m'a envoyé (ben vi je sui polie moi)_

_E si vous en écrivé d'otre, j'y répondrai ossi sans fote _

_Voiiiiiiiillllllllllaaaa__._

**From****: Lessien()  
  
euh...tu veus tout savoir?Bin quand j'ai eu fini de lire je ressemblais à ça:  
OO  
non mais??! tu rends notre leggy complétement maboule? c'est vrai ke j'ai dit que j'aimais bien les torture mentaleme...mais pas physique! surtout sur un tit nelfe ossi choli ke ça! snif...son povre petit noeil...snif...  
Sinon c'était vraiment bien héhé j'adore les tortures...hé oui...enfin voilà je vais te laissé à la place de parler pour dire nimportenawak! ciao biz**

_J'aV pas di que gt sadique ? Oups ! '_

_Non sérieux a l'origine ça deV pas se finir kom ça, mais voila un jour ou gt de moV poil, g imaginé cet fin é finalement…. j'lé gard !!!_

_VIVE LES PAS HAPPY END !!!!!_

_DU SANG, DES BOYAU, DE LA RATE ET DU CERVO !!!!!_

_Humhum__…excusé cet excès d'enthousiasme…_

**From****: Orlina   
  
Ca me rappelle de bon souvenir et j'ai pris plaisir à relire ces deux premiers chapitres!  
J'ai déjà lu le troisième aussi mais je vais le relire et te reviewer!  
  
Alors sinon ben ton style est très bon je trouve. Ne lache pas continue à écrire, car plus on écris et plus on écris bien!   
Alors voila!! Au next chap  
  
Ps j'ai toujours pas mon Pc mais j'ai un peu de temps devant moi **

_Oooohh__ !! Orlina !!_

_Je v enfin avoir ton avi _

_Je pense ossi ke plus on écri plus on écrit bien. Ya ka voir cet fic, g preske mi  un an a la finir é je sen la différence entre les 1er chapitre et les dernièrs… ya pa foto !_

_Bon ben a bientôt -)_

**From****: Orlina   
  
Mon Legolas de père c'est le meilleur!  
J'aime quand il y a de l'action, j'ai écris aussi quelques passages avec de l'action dans une de mes fic(pas publié encore). C'est assez amusant à écrire tu ne trouves pas?  
Touka c'est agréable à lire!!  
  
KISS  
  
Au next chap**

_Orlina__ ?_

_J'me disé ke ct pa possible d'avoir otant de review d'un coup…je commence a comprendre…(_)

_Viiiiii__ !!! vive la baston ! Surtt qd c super Leggie et Super Leggie Bis en action !_

_A écrire c sympa, c pa ske je prefère, mé c délire de décrire les super retourné arrière elfik é les bras é les têtes ki gicle lolll (ki a dit ke gt sadik ? moi ? a oui mince, j'm bien le gore c tt )_

**From****: Orlina   
  
Rho c'est toujours triste la séparation de deux frères!  
Pis c'est pas de la faute à mon Legolas de père hein? Le pauvre. doit avoir le coeur brisé!  
Je vais aller lui faire des lembas pour le consoler!!  
  
KISS**

_Ooohh kom c tro mimi !!!!!! Il en a de la chance d'avoir une ch'tite fille kom toi le légilou chérie…_

_(du lembas MIAM !!!)_

**From****: Orlina **

**  
O c'est à partir de la que je n'ai pas lu. tu as en fin de compte décidée de faire une suite COOL!  
Ca m'attristais que tu t'arrete en si bon chemin!!  
Je vais de ce pas aller lire la suite!!**

_E vi g pa arrété de changé d'avi, mé qd tu lira la fin, tu comprendra prkoi g hésité a continué, c franchement bizzar…._

**From****: Orlina **

**  
WAW votre duo a fait des merveilles!  
C'est encore bien mieux qu'avant! J'ai adoré!!  
C'est très bien décrit, très bien conté on s'y croirais presque!  
Et que mon papa est puissant! NIARK!  
La folie meurtrière, il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. faudra que j'ai une discution avec cet elfe!  
  
KISS**

_Vi__ c clair ke Callo a eu d idée super !!!(marccchhiii encore MOUAHH !!!)_

_(é pi moi gt pa trop branché action mais plus torture mental, ça a permi de diversifié un peu, de voir les différentes manifestation du désespoir…j'sui trè contente du résultat)_

_Je sen ke leggi va avoir d problème… -)_

**From: Orlina **

**  
Sublime!  
Tu as bien fais de nous laisser imaginer. Le Gore c'est encore plu marrant avec le simages qui défile dans ma tete d'amatrice de fic sadik!  
lol  
Je n'écris pas de longue review car il me presse de lire la suite car j'ADORE cette fic. sincèrement!**

_Miiiiiciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii__   ######## !!!!_

_A ben si tu m les fic sadik, tu va émé celle-ci _

_mici__ mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici micirepren sa repiration mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici mici!!!!!!!_

**From****: Orlina**  
  
**bouhouhou**** que c'est beau l'amour. Je me croirais dans la caverne de la rose d'or(chai pas si tu connais) lorsque le beau prince a été transformé en monstre mais que la belle princesse l'aime toujours!!  
  
Enfin bref  
  
tout ca pour dire que c'est super émouvant comme chap. J'aime! Vi j'aimeautant le sang que l'amour moi!!  
Chui bizarre **

_Rrrrrrrrrrooooo__ sniiiffff !!!!  c vrai ke c bien ossi l'amuuure!_

_Non je ne conné  pa cet histoire, mé je voi le rapport._

_Si tu é bizzar alors moi ossi parsk'aprè tt g ecrit cet fic gore é d'amour parske j'adore le mélange dé deux !!!!_

**From: Orlina  
  
MAIS-EUH!  
T'es messante avec tes personnages!!  
C'est pas juste... bouhouhou ;;  
  
Touka c'est bien écris BRAVO, mais trop tristeuh!  
M'en va lire la suite et fin tout de suite__**

_Moi méssante ? …nnnnnnooonnnnn juste un chtit peu -)_

_De tte facon c de pire en pire ds cet fic : tout(ou plutot tout le monde) doi disparaître !!!_

_NIARK NIARK NIARK !!!!_

**From****: Orlina   
  
Cette dernière scène est tout simplement SUPERBE!!   
Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et ça m'a "agréablement" surpris!  
Par contre Legolas fou c'est assez...dérangeant en sachant qu'il est mon papounet chéri!  
Lol  
Mais j'adore et c'est très bien écris!!  
(Y) CHAPEAU Supervovo**

_C vrai tu as aim ? RRRRRRRRooooooooooooooo _

_Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiccccccccccccccccccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

**_MOUAH_**_ (rrrrrrrrrrooo poutou bien baveu)_

_(ne t'inkiète pa ton papou n'est fou ke dans les délires obsessionnel et sadik de la fanfikeuse ke je sui…sinon lé trè ggggeennnntttttttiillllllllllll !!!!!!!!!)_

_bon__ ben ggggggggggrrrrrrrrrooo merci pr tte tes reviews (je croi ke tu en a ecri plus ke tous mes amis réuni lolll)_

_ca__ m'a fé super tro plisir (surtt d reviews ossi gentilles !!!)_

_micii__ encore_

_Supervovo___


End file.
